


not my fault! (no matter what everyone says)

by WhiteHeart



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHeart/pseuds/WhiteHeart
Summary: Borja is a good guy okay?He is not a asshole who makes people want to punch him in the face (That's more of Dani's thing thank you very much), so he really doesn't think his friends should be judging him that hard and especially they shouldn't be finding his suffering that funny.not my





	not my fault! (no matter what everyone says)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iiscos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiscos/gifts).



> Hello! Okay listen, this is the first time i'm writing a fandom thing in like actually 5 years buuuut i like this idea and i blame [Sammy](http://jamesalarcon.tumblr.com/) (This is her tumblr btw) for giving me this idea.  
> Also a good ending??? Idk her. This one is a actual mess sorry.

It was _not_ his fault okay?

Or at least that is what Borja will tell everyone until the day he dies, no matter how many times Mateo gives him that judgemental look or Mariano gives him that pitying “ _of course it wasn’t Borja_ ” like he is a kid. It was not like he was planning for it to happen okay so it shouldn’t count as his fault. Right?

“I can’t believe you almost got your ass beaten in a fucking museum” Marcos finally breaks the judgemental silence, almost doubling laughing right after “I can’t believe Navas made me stay behind and miss it!”

“He made you stay behind because you managed to fail his test, if you had studied you would have gone” Mateo, forever the angel in the eyes of the teachers, was quick to point out still looking unimpressed with all of them “And honestly i can’t believe you did it either, what would you do if you were alone there Borja?”

“Obviously he would get his ass beaten” Dani pointed out, not looking up from his phone

“I would not get beaten up” He feel the need to defend himself stuffing his chest like that would prove his point “I can defend myself thank you very much”

“You couldn’t even stay in your feet after someone bumped into you” Luca said poking Borja’s leg, he had lost their race and ended up having to sit in the rug while the other four divided the two beds “What chances would you get in a actual fight?”

“Wait, wait you actually fell?” Marcos almost jumped of the bed in delight “I thought you are being overdramatic! But it was a actual honest fall?”

“He was build like a brick!” Borja defended himself crossing his arms and _not_ pouting

“It was” Mateo, the ultimate traitor, agreed with a serious voice but clearly fighting a smile “The guy, _average build_ may i add, bumped into him and in the next second Borja was on the floor cursing the man.”

“I told him to pay attention to where he was going!”

“And called him a _fucking douchebag_ ” Dani pointed with a smirk “And not glad, instead of letting it die, you asked if he wasn’t going to help you get up.”

“Well he bumped into my back and send me to the floor, the last he could do was help me!”  
  
“Not with that attitude” Luca rolled his eyes sounding eerily like his dad “If Theo hadn't pulled the guy back he would have punched your face while you were still in the floor, if you don’t have a broken nose right now it’s because of that”

“And that happened in the middle of a museum? Surrounded by people?” Their blonde friend asked sounding like a old lady hearing about the neighbours gossip

Borja just grunted and put his face into his hands willing the redness in his cheeks to disappear. He can’t believe that that actually happened with him, it was one of those stupid things that only happen in movies or with stupid people, only douchebags get their faces punched by people they don’t know and Borja is definitely not an asshole or someone who makes a scene in public, especially not in a fucking school visit to a famous museum.

He was just minding his own business, walking around bored out of his mind because while he loved the idea of being one of the students chosen to go to this visit the actual thing wasn’t that interesting for him. He didn’t mean to start a almost physical fight with some random dude and definitely didn’t planned to have to be saved by someone who is currently talking with the principal counting his side of the history.

“Do you think he will get into trouble?” He asked after a few moments of silence

It would be the cherry on the cake of this awful day. Borja doesn’t need the guilt of getting the younger boy into trouble solely because he tried to stop him from getting a black eye and maybe a broken nose.

“Nahhh” Dani shrugged obvious not worried “Marco is there with him and he is like a master in helping people out of trouble, there’s no way Theo will get into real trouble.”

“Well since he insists in calling _you_ a friend i think he needs the ability” Marcos snorted with an indignant tone

Dani flipped him off like he always did and Mateo sighed like he was questioning all his life choices, Borja gave Marcos his most disappointed look and shook his head for good measure. They all know Dani has a… Reputation and is not always the nicest person out there but it’s not like he didn’t grew up or at least that is what Marco, the one who know him for longer, says all the time and even if he can be nasty sometimes Borja also knows that he can, and is, a good friend too. Marcos is just too stubborn to back down now.

“Don’t worry Borja” Luca smiled ignoring the cold war between the other two “Dad was not really mad, i’m sure he is just talking”

“Ugh i hope so” He let himself fall into his pillows with a tired sigh willing this day to end “Isco is going to give me dirty looks forever otherwise”

Mateo snorted obviously remembering Isco’s reaction when he stopped making out with Alvaro just to discover Borja still sitting on the floor while Theo and some random dude discussed with Mariano, utterly done with their shit, tried to pull them apart. Borja never saw Isco as the type to be a Mom Friend but oh boy was he blind. He’s pretty sure Isco took some tips with his actual mom to give that lecture, altering between scolding all of them- Even poor Arra who never did anything wrong in his life and was just unlucky enough to be close- and making sure no harm was done.

It would be funny had it not been the most humiliating thing to ever happen in Borja’s life.

“Don’t worry, now that Álvaro is back he will be too busy to pay attention to you” Marcos remarked with a dismissive shrug “But hey did anyone recorded that? Asking for a friend”

“All of our friends were there idiot” Dani replied rolling his eyes to the blond “Find a better excuse”

“Saúl wasn’t” The blond remarked with a smile “Neither was Geri, because they both have bad taste in schools”

“I doubt Saúl is interested in seeing that” Luca commented

“Not helping Zidane”

“No one recorded it!” Borja said throwing a pillow in Marcos’s direction “Because they are good friends and not assholes like a certain someone. _Right guys_?”

“I’m sure no one recorded it Borja” Mateo calmed him and wow Borja is never not impressed by how the Croatian can look so done and so amused by them at the same time “Your reputation is saved”

“Does he even _has_ a reputation?” Luca, who is a little shit and no one should ever be deceived by his angelic face, asked with a smile

“Good point” Dani commented with a pensive look, never one to miss the chance to push someone’s buttons “Borja doesn’t have a reputation since that time he got naked after a game”

“I was still wearing my underwear!” They are never ever letting him live this down and Borja truly needs new friends “I hate all of you, get out of my room. Only Marco and Theo care for me, the rest of you fucking suck.”

“This is also my room.” Marcos said with a ridiculous big smile “And you know you love us to death.”

Borja grunted and hid his face in his hands again while the assholes laughed and Dani patted him in the head like he was a kid.

Bunch of traitors, they will see if he is going to ask for a selfie with them again.

(He does in fact love them all to death)


End file.
